Twitter
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Una respuesta en Twitter por parte de Sherlock pone en aprietos la reputación de John Watson. Fic Johnlock, pero ellos aquí no son pareja. Lo aclaro xD


_**8:30 pm, nueva mención en Twitter:**_

 _" SherlockHolmesDetective Responda con un sí o un no: ¿Usted y John Watson tienen una relación? XOXO"  
24 respuestas / 92 retweets_

 _ **8:40 pm, Sherlock responde:**_

 _" LuckyPuppy68 Sí"  
815 respuestas / 1,245 retweets_

 _ **9:17 pm, 124 menciones nuevas:**_

 _" DrJohnWatson OMG! Felicidades!"_

 _" DrJohnWatson Ya lo sabíamos"_

 _" DrJohnWatson MARICONEEEEES"_

 _" DrJohnWatson Quién es el pasivo?"_

 _" DrJohnWatson Cuando se casan?!"_

 ** _9:34 pm_**

Sherlock, con mucha precisión y paciencia, sostenía un gotero en su mano mientras lo apretaba con suavidad para dejar caer solo una gota en el tubo de ensayo…

— ¡SHERLOCK! —

La voz de John lo sorprendió, o mejor dicho, lo asustó, a pesar de que esta provenía desde la habitación en el piso de arriba. No pudo saber si había echado una gota en el tubo de ensayo o veinte de ellas de un solo apretón.

John bajó rápidamente las escaleras directo a la cocina donde había estado su amigo desde hace ya varias horas en un experimento.

— ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS significa esto, Sherlock?! — mostró la pantalla de su teléfono

—Un tweet— respondió

Sherlock, dejó el gotero y se quitó los guantes.

—Un maldito tweet donde te preguntan si tenemos una relación ¡Y tú respondes que sí! —

—John, por Dios, baja tu voz, estoy frente a ti—

— ¡No! ¡No voy a bajar la maldita voz hasta que me expliques porqué respondiste eso! —

— Pero ¿no es obvio que sí? —

— ¿Qué? — John no podía estar más indignado

—Tú y yo tenemos una relación, eso es obvio ¿por qué tanto escándalo? —

— ¿Qué…? Sherlcok ¡Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! —

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! Vivimos juntos, trabajamos juntos, compartimos mucho los dos ¿por qué ahora me dices eso? —

Sherlock frunció el ceño, que John lo negara realmente lo estaba hiriendo, aunque no quería admitirlo.

— ¡Eso no quiere decir nada! ¡Nosotros no tenemos ninguna maldita relación, Sherlock! No me importa lo que pienses tú… —

Sherlock se levantó de inmediato para mirar seriamente a su compañero, sin esperar a que terminara de hablar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada? —

— ¡Nunca hubo nada! ¡Nada! —

—No puedo creer que me digas eso… — Sherlock abrió la boca totalmente indignado

John se llevó la mano al rostro sobándolo con pereza tratando de calmarse, estaba con la hora detrás de él, tenía que ir a una cita y sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo con el detective.

Miró a Sherlock con una mirada asesina mientras intentaba modular su voz.

—Mira, Sherlock, tengo mi quinta cita hoy con Teresa, ella me gusta mucho y pienso intentar algo con ella—

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tu cita en esto? No me interesan tus aburridas citas—

— ¿Qué cosa?... — John apretaba los puños

—Que estés soltero o no, no tiene que afectar nuestra relación—

John no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no sabía si Sherlock estaba bromeando o es que realmente hablaba en serio.

—Debes estar bromeando… — dijo una incrédulo — …¿Yo te gusto, Sherlock? —

— ¿Qué? — Sherlock frunció el ceño

— ¿Te gusto? ¿Yo te gusto? —

— ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! ¡La respuesta es obvia, John! —

John miró su reloj, realmente llegaría tarde si no salía de inmediato. Apretó los labios y miró a su alrededor como preguntándose porqué tendría que pasarle todo eso a él.

—Mira, Sherlock, aclararás esto de una vez por todas. Entrarás a Twitter y arreglarás toda esta maldita situación ¡ahora mismo! —

John no dijo más, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento dejando a Sherlock en la cocina, totalmente sorprendido y, aunque no quería admitirlo, bastante herido por las palabras de su compañero de piso.

 _ **10:20 pm**_

—Teresa, lamento mi tardanza—

John se excusó por sus veinte minutos de retraso al restaurante, encontrar a Teresa sentada sola en la mesa lo hizo ponerse de mil colores. John era de los caballeros que siempre prefería esperar a su cita, a que ella lo espere a él.

—No, está bien, llegué hace diez minutos en realidad—

—Oh, genial, entonces… demoré solo un poco— ambos rieron

La cena transcurrió muy bien, al menos la mayoría del tiempo, porque cuando estaban terminando el postre, la conversación tomó un rumbo totalmente diferente.

—John ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —

—Claro, lo que tú quieras— respondió con una sonrisa

—Mira, debes saber que esto no me hará cambiar de opinión sobre ti…—

—Oh… — John no sabía si alarmarse o sentirse agradecido —Bueno, dime—

— ¿Eres bisexual? —

La sonrisa de John pasó de ser sincera y amable a una sonrisa claramente forzada.

— ¿Qué yo qué?... —

—Es que… el tweet de Sherlock Holmes… él dijo… —

—Oh, no, no, no, eso fue solo… eso fue solo una equivocación. Él a veces me juega bromas. Ya lo aclaró todo—

—No—

Teresa alzó su celular, al parecer lo había tenido en la mano hace buen rato sin que John se percatara de ello.

—No ha publicado nada desde que respondió esa pregunta…— deslizó la pantalla mostrando el perfil de Sherlock —Además, yo creí que estabas… soltero—

John no sabía dónde poner la mirada, se sentía avergonzado, indignado, pero sobre todo molesto. Se pasó casi quince minutos tratando de explicarle a Teresa que en realidad entre él y Sherlock no había absolutamente nada, pero claramente Teresa no quedó muy convencida, especialmente cuando ella se despidió apenas pisaron la calle y no dejó que John la acompañara a su departamento, como había pasado en las dos últimas citas.

Camino de regreso a Baker Street, John comprobó que Sherlock seguía sin publicar nada ni responder nada, mientras que las menciones en twitter para él seguían llegando a cada momento. Se sintió tan enojado que realmente empezó a considerar en mudarse de ahí y no volver a trabajar con Sherlock, ¿en qué momento había ocurrido eso? ¿en qué momento hizo algo que dejara que Sherlock pensara que tenían una relación? Sea como sea, mataría al detective apenas llegara al departamento.

— ¡Sherlock! — gritó apenas entró

Sherlock tenía su violín en la mano, mientras escribía en la partitura. Estaba componiendo.

—No grite, doctor, puedo escucharlo perfectamente— el detective lucía bastante tranquilo

— ¡Te dije que aclararas lo de Twitter! —

Sherlock suspiró, dejó el instrumento en su sillón y volteó directo a John.

—De ahora en adelante te trataré de "a usted", creo que sería lo más apropiado ¿no es así? —

John lo miraba totalmente enojado —No me importa cómo me hables, Sherlock, lo que me importa es que arregles ese maldito problema ahora—

—No entiendo por qué ahora has roto la relación que teníamos, después de tantas veces que me lo aclaraste—

— ¿Aclararte? ¡Yo no he aclarado nada! ¡¿En qué maldito momento lo he hecho, Sherlock?! —

—No puedo creer que haya sido un tweet el que me haya hecho ver todo esto—

—Sherlock, ese tweet no ha hecho nada ¡ha sido tu maldita respuesta! —

— ¡Pero si era verdad! —

— ¡No! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna maldita relación! —

— Pues no me enteré cuándo se acabó, John Watson, no cuando siempre me repites: "Sherlock, yo soy tu amigo, confía en mí", "Sherlock, eres mi mejor amigo", "Sherlock, yo soy tu único amigo, valórame", "Sherlock, te conozco muy bien porque soy tu amigo". Es obvio que todo eso me lleva a pensar que tenemos una relación de amistad ¡y aún peor! Una relación de compañeros de trabajo. Así que hubiera sido increíblemente útil, John, ¡que me hayas avisado cuándo fue que se terminó! —

…

John quedó con la boca abierta después de todo lo que había escuchado…

—Sherlock… — no podía creer lo que estaba pasando —Ese tweet se refería a una relación sentimental, a una relación de pareja—

…

Sherlock borró toda expresión de su rostro… ¿relación de pareja? ¿en realidad a eso se refería? Le tomó un par de segundos asimilar la tremenda metida de pata que había ocasionado sin querer.

—Oh— no supo qué más decir

— "¿Oh?" … ¿Solo "oh" vas a decir? — John aún mantenía intactas sus ganas de matarlo

—Creo que… no interpreté bien el… el tweet—

John tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego botarla por la boca, estaba a un solo paso de asesinar al gran Sherlock Holmes.

—Arregla este maldito asunto ahora, Sherlock o juro que… —

—Ya, ya, de acuerdo— Sherlock sacó su celular de su bata y empezó a teclear rápidamente —No fue mi intención, creí que hablaba de una relación de trabajo o de amistad. Solo decía "relación" y ciertamente estamos en una, pero de amistad ¿Por qué ustedes, la gente común, son tan complicados? —

John condenaba de idiota a Sherlock solo con su mirada, si tan solo pudiera darle un buen golpe por ser tan idiota lo haría, pero, por ser buena persona, controlaba sus impulsos.

—Listo. Arreglado—

John no respondió, simplemente le quitó el móvil de la mano y leyó el tweet que había posteado su amigo.

 _" DrJohnWatson y yo tenemos una relación exclusivamente de trabajo y amistad. Confirmo su heterosexualidad por los ruidosos coitos que tuvo en nuestro departamento. Ellas eran silenciosas, pero los ruidos de John me aseguran que al menos él la pasaba bien."_

Si fuese físicamente posible, John tendría la boca totalmente abierta hasta llegar al piso, simplemente no podía creer que le había leído… subió la mirada encontrando a un muy sonriente Sherlock Holmes.

—Listo, lo hice ¿estás contento ahora? Problema resulto—


End file.
